Catching Fire
by DivergentDemigodMMXIV
Summary: Katniss is fighting, Peeta is fighting, and the world is fighting against President Snow. When snow falls onto District 12, Katniss is called to save who she loves- Peeta, who has been captured by the Capitol. They allow Peeta to be released, but on one condition- a condition that will cost Katniss her life. **Not Actually Catching Fire! All characters owned by Suzanne Collins.* :D


**CHAPTER I: KATNISS**

I wake in my cold, empty bed. Prim always had nightmares; no matter if it what Reaping Day, Selling Day, or even her birthday- the cold weather and dark nights in the Seam always seemed to scare her.

I stand, pulling away the blue bed covers. I look in the mirror. I don't look good, and I probably won't today. Ever since the last games... something has been different.

Walking out of my room, I wonder what is like to live in the Capitol. Is it like this, my luxurious home, my running, hot water, my heat, my life? Is this the beauty that the Capitol lives in, that they sit back, and watch our death in?

I shake the thought out of my head.

When I get to the first floor, my mother and Prim are already in the kitchen. My mother is cooking food- eggs, I believe- and Prim is setting the table. Prim loves to set the table. There is almost no day when she does not set the table.

"Good morning, Katniss," My mother calls from the kitchen, "I'm making scrambled eggs. Would you like some?"

I shake my head, and look at the time. 8:16 am. In 14 minutes, I will meet Gale in the creek of the woods, near the meadow of ferns, near the river where my father and I used to go fishing. I tug on my leather, hunting jacket, that holds my Mockingjay pin. I've kept it, all this time, to remind me of the Game I had played, the Game I had beat.

Prim rushes over to me. "Katniss, don't go yet, the table isn't set," She says with a smile, "Will you help me?"

My mother looks as shocked as I am. Prim never lets someone touch the table while it's being set. I glance back at the clock on the wall. 8:20. I'd better go now, or else Gale will be lost, though he's always late. But who could say no to Prim?

I nod and ruffle her blonde hair. "Sure."

The snow makes a crunching sound as I walk the streets of the Victor's Village. A few days ago, District 12 was hit with Winter Storm Hercules (as the Capitol calls it, though no one knows what the name means), and the snow hit harder than a spear to the chest. People froze to death. The snow piled up to 1 foot, then stopped, then 5 more inches. It finally stopped yesterday morning, and the sun has been out a lot since then, melting the snow, so only 3 inches are left to deal with.

I walk through the Center. Peacekeepers stand at every corner, watching me, so I make it look like I am just a small, 16 year old girl, with a stale, brown, braid down her neck, heading towards the Seam to trade.

They don't know my secret life.

I reach the Seam, and no one is on the streets. Windows are closed in all houses, and the Hob is shut down due to the recent death of an employee.

Finally, I reach the fence. I put my face close to it, but not too close. I hear the hum of electricity, sparking wildly throughout the metal strands in the fence. I immediately pull myself backwards, avoiding the electricity. I will have to jump over.

I find a tree just tall enough, and start climbing. The tree is nothing; I've faced way tougher in the Hunger Games, and that was while being chased by 4 death-eaters. I sit in a crevace in between two large branches, my legs dangling over the edge.

I can see the Center from here- lights glowing, ready for the opening ceremony of the day. We are all required by law to get there by 10 am. Thankfully, Gale and I hunt quick enough. I look over, and see a small roof in the Victor's Village. I see someone walking the streets of the Seam. I see-

"Hey, Catnip! Bit stuck, are you?"

I look down and see Gale. I laugh, and he smiles a deep smile.

"No, just my morning exercises," I call back, "Help me down, will you?"

"Jump down, will you?"

I laugh again and jump down, falling safely into Gale's arms. He pulls me into a warm hug, and my face is buried into his dark, fluffy shirt. After a minute, I pull away.

"That was the way to go over," I say.

"No, it's not," Gale walks over to the fence, and before I can stop him, he touches it. I scream, not too loud to wake up others, but a scream. But he's fine. The electricity is out.

I pant heavily, and smack his arm. "You could've died!" I yell.

"That's coming from the girl in a 20 foot tree."

I just shake my head. We find the opening in the fence, and climb through.


End file.
